


My nights on the Dark Side

by kurenohikari



Series: The tremendous love life of Kuroko Tetsuya. [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Night Stands, Protective Kise, Rough Sex, Wild Kuroko, Worried Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: Kagami cheated on him with Kise. Not that Kuroko really cared about it but he still needs to relieve his pent up stress. His solution: Nash Jr. Gold and Haizaki Shougo.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, Nash Gold Jr./Kuroko Tetsuya, Past-Kuroko Tetsuya/Kagami Taiga
Series: The tremendous love life of Kuroko Tetsuya. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113672
Kudos: 75





	My nights on the Dark Side

Ryouta-kun was worried, I knew that. He and Taiga-kun were feeling guilty for the cheating episode. But the thing was that I had known for a while now... and simply did not care.

Taiga and I were more like friends with benefits than a couple. So, when he found true love with Ryouta-kun I was happy for them. I was ready to step aside and let them be happy, like Ryouta-kun had done for Daiki-kun and me.

I did.

But Ryouta-kun did not let it go. He felt that it was his fault that I drowned myself with work and school. It did not help that many members of the basketball team were gossiping about what an asshole Taiga-kun was, what a backstabbing bitch Ryouta-kun was and how pitiful I was.

Our love triangle drama has been the talk of the team for months now. I simply wanted to yell that there was no love triangle, no drama and to put their pity in their #$*##$ and to $$*#$##.

However, Ryouta-kun and Taiga-kun stopped me. They said that some of my vocabulary should be made illegal. Whatever, they mean.

Going back to my best friend, I decided to go out to a club and have some fun- maybe even find someone to spend the night with. It will help me relieve some stress and calm Ryouta-kun down.

It did not go as planned.

I went out, danced the night away, grinned against sweaty bodies, hooked up with strangers, the usual. When I met Nash Jr. Gold, the campus bad boy casanova. He was my usual body type and his reputation assured me a night with no strings attached. I brought him back to the apartment and had some rough kinky sex. I had never been tied up during sex before, the bruises hurt but it felt sore in all the right places.

The night would have been a success if Ryouta-kun hadn't caught Gold-san as he left or seen my bruised and cum covered body on bed.

I felt no shame in what I did but seeing my friend's pure look of horror, I knew my drama queen of a friend had many wild and false ideas going through his mind.

So, I decided to act as if that night had not happened. Even when Gold-san approached me latter, with the preposition of amazing sex with no strings attached, my best friend came first. His peace of mind was worth more than any fuck buddy... no matter how good they were in bed.

I abstained myself for the rest of the year, focusing on basketball, my work and studies. I even was capable of skipping a year.

However, as the ned of my second year approached and the finals were in sight, I started to feel very pent up. I needed some relief... so, I went out one more time.

It was just my luck that Ryouta-kun would find me being fucked at the back alley of the club, by no other than his sworn enemy since middle school: Haizaki Shougo.

All the bruises on my back from the bricks on the wall did not help either. Ryouta-kun treated me from my night of rough passion, even if all I did was ignore the concerned looks he kept on sending me and left all of his worried questions unanswered.

I, once again, acted as if that night had not happened. At the beginning I thought he was doing that as well. We both immersed ourselves in our studies and aced our finals. But as the school year came to an end and the finals became something of the past, he stopped me one day before work and announced: "I'm setting you up on a blind date so get ready!"

I could only stare at him in horror, fearing what mess I had gotten myself into.

 _Kami-sama please protect me from a matchmaker Kise Ryouta._ I prayed with all my might.


End file.
